The Best Wiki Page Ever
This is going to be the most epic wiki page ever! edit! Think of everything and anything you can come up with and make it here, the only rule is, make it funny and GREAT! =D!!!! Weird Flying Animals Attack!!! Yesterday Lego721 was walking when suddenly he saw a flying bird hippo thing. The animal flew in deriction towards Lego721 as he was taking pictures of the bird hippo thing. It started attacking Lego721. Lego721 quickly ran to his car for shelter. Lego721 then turned into a racoon and escaped on a giant rainbow-vomiting panda head. Random text to prevent this way better SOTRIE NOT TO PARISH This text is indeed text to make the really funny storie not to be destroyed. By the way sorry of the worst storie ever that can be seen down there. This should be enough WIERDEST COMPLIMENT EVER HERE Ranfom text again Puffin Yeeah a bit more should do Korppufins fishy horror story. Once upon a time (actualy not so long ago) in Korppufins favourite river (the only river nearby) when he was a child he went to a fishing trip, he wasnt afraid of fish back then but when this ugly thing jumped out of the water everything changed The boat started shaking a lot when this ugly thing camed out of the water ------------------------------------------------------------------------------->. DRY CLISHE BOAT CRASH JOKE HERE. The day Jar-Jar found the a wi-fi connection. Once upon a time in a galaxy far far away there was an ugly frog called Jar-Jar Binks. He lived in a plannet full of these human´s who where super fashionable and democratic and actualy won the worst army of the Galaxy award. He got a computer from this sith bastard who sold an earth computer from the 21st century. He bought the computer for 2 credits, it had a crappy base program called something like Windows 8. He was gonna go to internet with the old piece of crap but he had no wi-fi connection or even a lan. He went to the human city and asked for a wi-fi. The merchants said Everyone knows that we dont use internet enymore in this galaxy becouse we have lightsabers, blasters and that stuff you know. Jar-Jar walked out of the store, he was very sad he couldnt use the junk pile he just bought with his hard earned 2 credits. Then he stumbled upon a wierd looking headstone. It had wierd whriting on it. And becouse we have been in the tardis we can allready read it says dig down for a 10g Nokia Wi-Fi stick. But he just digged becouse he was a creepy grave diggind frog. He found the wi-fi thing and jady jady ja happy ending yay! What did batman say to the bartender when he asked what whould he like? Batman:One BB!' ''Bartender:''Does that mean a Big Brother coctail?' Batman: ''No, Bat Bottle!!!! Bartender:Im sorry we only have Big Brother coctails.. Comments: '' ''*cries* BREATHTAKING STORY! '' EPIC STORY ''There once was a bear who wanned honey, The end Korppufin Category:Best of the wiki Category:Random Category:Fun